babystepsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Roboartitec
Welcome Hi, welcome to BabySteps Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Roboartitec page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi Hello, Its nice to see more people interested in the wikia. Bawasingh 12:12, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I think the founder is tennis boy and ever since I started updating, I haven't heard from him or seen him update. Bawasingh 08:28, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Roboartitec, I wanted to know, if we should start making pages for chapters and write their summary ?? Its gonna be a big project (there are many chapters), so I wanted to take your opinion. Any ideas. Bawasingh 12:58, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the template is quite good. So, we can divide the tasks like this, u can make infobox and images and I can do the writing part. Have a look at the summary of Chapter 1. Its a bit big since the chapter was too long, others will be shorter. One more thing, for the title of the page, we can just name it CHAPTER 1 and in the infobox we can write the name of the Chapter. I'll do it, so see that too. For adding wiki to animanga, I'll leave that to you, since I don't know how to do that. It would good to have more wiki mates. Bawasingh 02:05, July 27, 2012 (UTC) *Introduction to Tennis World/Southern Tennis Club Arc 1 - 16 *Second Kanagawa Junior Tennis Circuit Arc 17 - 46 *Road to Professional Arc 47 - 54 *Body Transformation Arc 55 - 57 (add this in the Road to professional only) *All Japan Junior Indoor, Kantou Preliminary Arc 58-67 *Coach Aoi Arc 68 - 71 (add this to Florida Tennis Arc only) *Florida Tennis Academy Arc [ chapter 72 - 90] *Return to Japan Arc [ chapter 91 - 101] *Third Kanagawa Junior Tennis Circuit Arc 102 - Those are my ideas. [[User:bawasingh|'Kuro'Kaze']] [[User talk:bawasingh|'Talk']] 04:18, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I am fine with u adopting the wiki, atleast then we can edit this wiki further. About making me an admin, I would like it. --''[[User:bawasingh|'''Kuro'Kaze']] [[User talk:bawasingh|'Talk]]'' 10:47, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, background is nice, n logo is also good.. It brings a baby steps manga feel to the wikia. Also, I am writing chapter summaries but I can only write 2-3 summaries a day.. Is that okay enough ??? --''[[User:bawasingh|'''KuroKaze]] [[User talk:bawasingh|'Talk']]'' 11:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, the badges look nice.. How do we add those pictures to badges ??? And for changing signature, go to My Preferences. Its is box where wou have the option of Talk Page and Log out.. There is a signature box, where u can write the code for signature. http://babysteps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences I have written my code in a template and copied it. It has many complications, so if u need want, u can take idea from here. http://babysteps.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ASignature --''[[User:bawasingh|'Kuro'Kaze]] [[User talk:bawasingh|'Talk']]'' 00:15, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Question Why did you edit my Chapter Infobox on Magi Wiki, and change the colors? M+W Talk 19:50, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Thanks for talking to Bawasingh. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:32, August 1, 2012 (UTC)